The Unknown Thoughts of a Forgotten Prince
by Grand Delusions
Summary: It’s a cruel world, Christine, and you need a protector. Your protector won’t be one of light and innocence. Your protector will be one of the night, one who knows the world and all of its horrors and would sell his very soul to the devil to spare you.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the laptop I type on

A/N: Basically a little ditty where Evil!Erik makes an appearance. This vaguely reminds me of my classes on Faulkner… but I'm no Faulkner… that man was a genius! I just had way too much champagne for New Year's… yes, that does mean I was mildly intoxicated when I wrote this. But, maybe that's how it's suppose to be done. After all, alcohol and Leroux mix well. Rated PG-13 mostly for the A/N, and of course because of mental-abuse-Erik..

**The Unknown Thoughts of a Forgotten Prince**

You have always wanted a prince, my dear. But sadly, you failed to specify which kind. Of course, most girls, when they sit in their rooms at night, wishing upon stars or fairytales, dream of their dashing white knight coming to rescue them from the drudgery of common life. But you, innocent child, you never said who you wanted as your rescuer. The boy would say your silence was your undoing, but was it really? Was the blinding purity of innocence and youth what your heart truly yearned for? As you lied awake at night, praying for someone, anyone to save you from the prison of your life, did you really care who would answer your pleas? Did you not wish for death in the darkness of your despair, thinking that the horror of the unknown better than the torture that ate away at your soul day by day?

A prince on a white knight, what an admirable tale!

As childish as an Angel of Music, but far more rare.

God in His heaven has millions of angels, ethereal beings that our corrupted eyes cannot see. But how many princes walk the earth? In truth, a prince of any kind was your heart's desire—a vassal to swear homage to you, defend your honor and risk life and limb for your good opinion. But what white prince would need risk so much for so little? But I, I have risked my life, my very existence for a kind word, a song. I may have your soul, but what good is a soul to me when your heart dwells elsewhere? A foolish boy from your dream world of fancy holds what I can never dream, and yet, while he may have your heart, I have you. And you will never be free of me.

What foolish girl would dare as for a prince, just a prince? In everything on this earth, my dear, a struggle ensues. Life and death, man and beast, white and black, heaven and hell, him or me. But life is not eternal, everyone dies. While man may build houses and palaces and Opera Houses the beasts, rule the world—every beast from the large game hunted for sport by the more "civilized" in society to the smaller beasts like spiders dominate the world.

It's a cruel world, Christine, and you need a protector. But your protector won't be one of light and innocence. No, that wouldn't do, he couldn't protect you from his own family. Your protector will be one of the night, one who knows the world and all of its horrors and would sell his very soul to the devil to spare you from such cruelties. All I ask is for your heart.

But in the depths of your consciousness, you too know that this is what you need, what you desire… You need the night, the darkness and the cruelty. For without night, how would we know the day? With revulsion, there would be no delight. Without truth, there would be no beauty. Child, the truth is ugly and cruel, but you cannot hide from it. And the truth is, you never asked for a prince of the light… you simply asked for a prince. I am your prince, my dear. The prince of hell, the king of the underworld and you will be my queen. All I ask is for your heart.

But where is it, then? Have you already given it away? To your prince of the light? Even Lucifer was said to be the brightest star… Light means nothings; it is but a label, inconsequential. You don't want the light.

Don't toy with me by pretending to be so innocent. We know how dark your thoughts truly are. I've seen your mind, your innermost thoughts. I know your desires more fully and completely than you do. You only long for the boy because he represents the innocence you have relinquished when you gave your very soul to me. The shadow behind your eyes betrays the shadow that hangs over your soul. There is no place in heaven for sinners, child, and your sins are numerous indeed. It is time to let go of childish things and embrace what is yours, be embrace by he who owns you. You will never leave again.

Remain at my side and you will never want for anything again. All I ask is loyalty. Is that too much? Is a creature of darkness incapable of understanding so pure a gesture? Child, you are a creature of darkness, who has tasted the joy of the arts, we who know the pain, suffering, exultation, and rapture. Those how have felt something in their lives have been burned, singed black, while those who have felt nothing remain pure and untouched.

Forget the boy, he is nothing. He is but an illusion, a passing fancy from childhood. He is but an imaginary friend created in the recesses of your mind. Such a creative child you are! Imagine, to invent a vicomte to entertain you during those lonely nights. But Christine, you are no longer a child, it is best to forget about your pretend friends. How could he be real, child? Do you remember his face? What does he look like? When was the last time he came to visit? Perhaps you are feeling unwell, my dear, do lie down. The darkness will do you good. In the shadows, you may hide and rest. There now, go to sleep. I will sing you a lullaby.

You have always wanted a prince, but the dark prince will claim you as his own. When the angels are too busy, demons will masquerade as creatures of the light. But had I not taken you, you would have tired of him and his innocent ways. You are tainted, dear child, and while visiting a fairy world may prove a delightful vacation, living there would bore you to death. Death… you speak of it with fear at times. What happened to your sense of adventure? Worry no more, dear child; you have nothing more to fear. Not when all of creation fears me. So sleep the blissful sleep of the innocent, for the darkness has already begun seeping into your mind. Soon you will forget the world of the light, your torn spirit will be mended, and there will be no more talk of foolishness or light.


End file.
